


Buying a Bard; part 5

by Hailhailsatan



Series: Buying a Bard [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geraskier, M/M, Smut, dom x sub, geralt x jaskier - Freeform, sugar baby Jaskier, sugar daddy geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: Geralt leaves Jaskier money to spoil himself while he goes to work. Jaskier buys cute things, Geralt comes home all roughed up from witchering ~*~ gets a bit smutty.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Buying a Bard [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697842
Comments: 10
Kudos: 177
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	Buying a Bard; part 5

**Author's Note:**

> bit smutty, sugar baby stuff, dom x sub stuff, if you’ve read the rest you sorta know where it’s goin haha. Sorry I took so long!! enjoyyyy xxxx

Jaskier was disturbed with the sound of heavy armour being moved around and things being put into a bag. The sun hadn't came up yet.

"Geralt, what are you doing?"  
Geralt lifted his sword and slid it into his belt, before walking over to the bed.

"I've got work, I'm sorry for waking you, I've left you a note on the dresser. Go back to sleep, I'll be home tonight okay?"  
Geralt kissed the drowsy bards head. Jaskier was worried all of a sudden. He knew what a witcher's job entailed, and he'd dreaded this day coming. He didn't realise how nervous he'd feel. Jaskier didn't know why, but his feelings overpowered him. He grabbed Geralts chin and pressed his lips against the blonde. He closed his eyes and stayed connected with him until Geralt lifted his hand to hold the back of the smaller man's head. Geralt pressed his head against Jaskier's and smiled.

"I have instructions for you while I'm gone. Read them."  
"Please, stay safe."  
The bard didn't know why he was being so clingy.

"Go back to sleep, I'll come back with a story for you to spread in no time."  
And with that, Geralt left.

A few hours passed and Jaskier stood up to read his letter, there was a small bag on top of it. He moved it to the side and read;

Hi little one,  
Treat yourself.  
I've left you money to go and make yourself pretty for Master,  
I don't want you coming home with anything left in that bag.  
Go and have fun, I'll be back soon.  
Jaskier internally squealed at the words on the paper. He was acting like a teenager. He folded the letter up and put it in his pocket so that he could keep reading it later, then he opened the money bag and his jaw dropped. Jaskier was stunned at what he'd been left. An amount of money he didn't know how to spend, but also that he'd be nervous carrying with him.The bard still wasn't totally comfortable with this arrangement, but it seemed to make Geralt very happy, so, he got himself ready to go, pocketed Geralt's money, and left.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jaskier walked into town with what could only be described as a swagger. He'd been given permission to act sort of, rich, for the day, and he took it. Jaskier could get carried away sometimes and today was no different. The first item he bought was a rather large hat which sloped off to the front of his head. At the back, a large feather protruded, making the troubadour stand out like a peacock. In each shop he'd bring the money bag out and count his coins exaggerated and slowly, trying to entice merchants into treating him like he was someone. He craved the attention. After he bought his hat and a few trinkets, he decided he was going to buy an outfit to floor the witcher. Something that would make him look irresistible. Then, once he had his outfit, and he'd spent all of the coins his "Master" had asked of him, he made his way back to the inn to prepare.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He had a bath, consciously trying to make himself smell neutral. He wanted to know if, by tomorrow, he’d smell like Geralt. It excited him. He wanted to feel marked. Owned. Give up everything about himself. He messed his hair up intentionally with a towel, then got dressed in his new fineries. Everything was tight and showed off his form, right down to his boots, which reached his knees, hugging his calves. He was checking himself out in the mirror before he heard a commotion downstairs. All of a sudden, the door swung open. Stood in the frame was an out of breath witcher. His eyes, just returned to their normal amber colour, his hair, matted with blood and filth. His pale skin couldn’t be seen through the mud. The smell permeated the room.

“Oh my, Geralt, I- come inside, take off your- armoury like things, I-“

Jaskier stuttered and ran over immediately to help Geralt, not knowing where to start. The door was closed behind him and Jaskier began to remove his weapons and armour, trying his best to not take in the smell. He organised a bath, running around the room not really taking in information. Geralt, however, was very calm. This was his job, he was used to this. Geralt, without speaking, began to take off his clothes and drop them on the floor. Jaskier wasn’t sure if he should look away, so he pretended to not notice and gather them up. As he looked up at an unclothed Geralt, he noticed his chest was bruised and his arm was covered in fresh blood. Geralt’s blood.

“Geralt. Your arm. Come here.”

Jaskier was shocked, he lifted his arm and found the wound.

“This has to be cleaned immediately, how bad does it hurt?”

“Not at all, I’m fine little one.”

Geralt shrugged him off. Jaskier wasn’t having any of it. This was the first time he’d seen this image before, it frightened him. He took Geralts hand and almost pulled him into the bathroom. Geralt could have stopped him if he wanted to, but he let Jaskier feel strong.

“Get in. I’ll wash your arm. You deal with… this”

He waved his arms about, gesturing to the rest of his body. This felt different to when Jaskier was sick. It was fast and necessary. There was no romance. No delicacy. Jaskier needed Geralt clean to patch up wounds. Geralt, remained calm, knowing he would be okay, but enjoyed being fussed over. He secretly smiled when Jaskier roughed him over, demanding answers from him. He thought it was cute.  
After 10 minutes of scrubbing, you could barely see through the water. The bleeding had stopped, the wound not being too deep. Jaskier gave Geralt a towel and leaned against the wall.

“You frightened me. I- This- What happened?”

Geralt dried himself off.

“I’ll tell you tomorrow, I’d rather just, relax right now.”

Geralt smiled and moved back into the bedroom. Jaskier couldn’t process what was going on. In his world, this would be something worth talking about, but Geralt made this seem like he had got a paper cut.

“and I really, really don't want this pretty little picture to go to waste."  
Geralt looked Jaskier up and down, making the bard feel extremely exposed. He almost folded in on himself, hugging his own hips. He stayed at the doorway, peering over at the large, slightly wet, blonde who was circling his hand on the bed opposite to him.

"Come on, you've clearly gone to a lot of trouble. Show yourself off to me sweetheart. Let me see what you bought."  
A shiver went through Jaskiers body. He really wanted to make sure Geralt was okay, but he felt weak with the teasing words that were being thrown at him.

"I- okay, but I swear, later, we're coming back to this."  
Jaskier stuttered, almost leaping onto the bed.

“Did I say you could join me?”

Jaskier gave him a confused look, something inside of him ached to do the right thing, follow rules, so he stood back up.

“I- sorry, I thought.”

Geralts face became stern, he didn’t need to speak to get Jaskier to be quiet.

“What do you do when you want something?”

Jaskier gulped.

“Sir, may I join you on the bed? Please?”

Geralt nodded, this time, Jaskier slid onto the bed, barely making an indent in the mattress. He nuzzled into the bigger mans neck, pliant and purring.

“Wow, that’s much more like it little one.”

Geralt was amazed at how quickly the bard went into sub-space. Almost drunk with want.  
"Do you like what I picked out for you, am I pretty?"  
Geralt grinned. He lifted the limp poet onto his lap, Jaskier kept his face hidden under Gerlats chin.

"Yes, love, so, so pretty. And I've earned more coin to spoil you with. Do you like being looked after, little thing?"  
Jaskier nipped at the skin beneath him. He began to subconsciously move his hips, so that he was grinding down on Geralts lap. He felt like he could melt.

"Yes sir. Oh my Gods yes. Please keep looking after me. You're so good to me."  
Geralt began to slide his hand over Jaskiers thigh. As soon as he made contact with the slender body beneath him, Jaskier arched his back, bucking his hips up. He was needy.

"You've been so patient, haven't you? So good for me."  
"Please"  
Jaskier begged. He wasn't sure what for but he wanted it.

Geralt traced his fingers all the way up to the lace in Jaskiers trousers. As he undid them, he nosed Jaskiers head forward until his mouth was close to his ear. He slowly licked round the outside before biting his earlobe. Jaskier almost fainted as he moaned.

"P- Please, sir, I, I-"  
"That's it, tell Master what you want."

Jaskier fell against Geralts chest. His head, swimming as a hand finally made its way round his cock. Jaskiers face flushed. He writhed in Geralts lap whimpering. But just as it had started, Jaskier lifted his head in panic.

"Sir, I, oh- oh no, hold on, I-"  
Geralt grasped the back of Jaskiers neck tightly, he knew what was going on and had no intention of stopping. Jaskiers eyes rolled back into his skull and his jaw dropped. He wanted to scream but nothing came out. His hips bucked wildly as he came all over his stomach and Geralts hand. As he panted and came down from his high, he stayed silent and rolled his head onto Geralts chest.

"I'm sorry little one, was that too much?"  
Geralt pretended to hold back a laugh to keep his dominant stance over the mess in his lap.

"I'm, I've never done that before. I don't know what happened."  
"That's okay kitten, Master knows a few ways to help with that little problem. Poor, thing. Let's get you into bed sweetheart."  
Geralt cleaned the both of them up while Jaskier had almost fallen asleep. He tucked him in and got in beside him. Geralt wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. He was glad to be back with his bard.


End file.
